


My Own

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Over protective Castiel, Protective Castiel, castiel one shot, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel calls you his human in that matter of fact way of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Right.” You say, rocking your chair forward so it landed back on all four legs. “I’m gonna go get lunch.” You tossed the book you were flicking through onto the table and stood up, grabbing the keys to your ‘67 Mustang.

“Don’t forget the-”

“This isn’t my first rodeo Dean.” You said before the older Winchester could finish his sentence.

Sam smiled and Dean grumbled under his breath.

“You don’t think you should wait for Castiel?” Sam asked. You turned at the door and frowned in confusion.

“Why?” You ask.

Sam’s eyebrows lifted in surprise and Dean looked up from the book in front of him. They shared a look and then Dean said, “You haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?”

It was Sam’s turn to explain. “Castiel goes with you everywhere.”

You thought for a second. “Not everywhere.” You insisted.

“Yes, everywhere.” Dean said. “You guys are joined at the hip whenever he’s around. I can’t remember the last time you’ve ever gone anywhere on your own.”

You shrugged. “He just likes my company.”

“You sure about that?” Sam asks.

“Of course. Why else would he be spending so much time with me?” The brother’s shared another look but didn’t comment on your question. “Right, well, I’m sure he’s not going to mind me going out to get lunch without him. I’ll be back soon.”

****

You walked back through the motel doors with the sound of rustling bags accompanying you. You smiled as you spotted your favourite Angel standing by the table that Sam and Dean had yet to leave.

“Hey Castiel. When did you get here?” You asked.

“A few minutes ago. Where have you been?” He asked, a little bit more demand in his voice than usual.

You frowned slightly and noticed Sam and Dean ducking their heads as if they were children trying not to be noticed by an angry parent.

“I just went to get lunch. Why? Is something wrong?”

“We said that you should wait for Castiel.” Sam said.

Castiel turned his eyes on him and he shut his mouth.

“You just had to say something, didn’t you Sammy.” Dean said.

“Why did you let her go out on her own?” Castiel asked the brother’s.

They scrambled for an answer, but you saved them the effort and placed the food down on the table before turning to the Angel.

“They don’t let me do anything. I’m a grown woman, I’m capable of doing things on my own.” You said in irritation.

Castiel looked at you then, but he didn’t give you the harsh look that he gave the boys.

“I’m aware. But I’d prefer it if you didn’t go out on your own.” He said gently.

You felt your irritation dissipate at his voice, you could never stay angry at him, especially when he treated you like you were some precious jewel he couldn’t live without.

“Why, Castiel? Why are you always so worried about me?” You said with a slight laugh. “You don’t care when Dean and Sam go out for lunch, but the minute I step out the door without you all of a sudden it’s like World War 3.”

“Because you’re my human.” He said in that matter of fact way of his. “You’re mine to protect.”

Your eyebrows shot up your forehead and your head snapped back in surprise. “Uh….” You said dumbly.

“Okay! Enough awkwardness for one day, let’s eat.” Dean said, reaching for the bags.

Castiel, seemingly satisfied with the ending of the conversation, sat down at the table as well, though he wasn’t going to eat anything. You stood there, completely dumbfounded, until Castiel pulled out the chair next to him and smiled up at you with that smile that he only ever aimed at you.

You sat down and said nothing more of his comment, but you certainly looked at him more often, and you found more meaning in every look, every touch and every smile he gave you.


	2. Her Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean drags you and Sam along to a bar. A guy hits on you and Cas shows up to set him straight.

“Ugh, really Dean? Can’t we just go back to the motel?” Sam protested as Dean pulled his Impala into the parking lot of some dingy bar.  
“I second that motion.” You piped up from the backseat with a raise of your hand.   
You were tired and hungry and really needed a shower. Two of them you couldn’t remedy at a bar, and the other one….well, it really wasn’t that great.  
“Stop acting like a couple of old people. We kicked ass today, we deserve to celebrate.” Dean replied.  
“You just want to get laid.” You mumbled.  
“What was that hot stuff?” Dean asked as he turned to look at you.  
“I said let’s get wasted.” You replied with a sweet smile.   
“That’s my girl!” Dean got out of the car and you and Sam both rolled your eyes and shared sympathetic looks. The two of you slid out of the car as well and managed to catch up to Dean as he entered the bar.   
Your stomach flipped as the smell of stale food and spew filled your nose. Thankfully, you’d been to so many bars with Dean that you got used to the stench real fast. Sam on the other hand....well, he didn’t look like he was doing too hot.  
“We should find a seat!” You shouted at Dean over the noise, placing a hand on Sam’s arm to steady his swaying.  
Soon the three of you were seated in a corner, Dean with a wide grin on his face and Sam still looking a little green around the edges, he wasn’t swaying anymore though so you took that as a good sign.  
“Your shout!” Dean said.  
You gave him an exasperated look. “I paid last time!” You yelled back.  
“No, I did.”  
You thought about it for a second. Shit, he was right. You sighed in defeat and dragged your ass out of the seat before plodding over to the bar.   
“Three beers.” You said to the bartender. She nodded and gave you a winning smile that you were certain must be straining a muscle or too, before giving you what you asked for. You slid some money onto the bar with a generous tip and picked up the bottles. Just as you were about to turn and leave, a hand gripped your arm gently.   
“Hi, my names Mike.” The man said.  
You gave him a polite smile and managed to extract your arm gently from his grip. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
You tried to move past him but he blocked your way again. “Can I buy you a drink?”  
You held up the three bottles in your hand and laughed nervously.   
“Oh, right. Well, would you like to sit with me then?”  
“It’s a lovely gesture, really, but I just came here to relax with some friends.” Once again your attempts at returning to your table were thwarted by him and you found yourself growing irritated.  
“I would really like it-” He started.  
A voice sounded behind you. “Excuse me.”  
You looked over your shoulder with a bright smile. “Castiel.” You sighed in relief.  
He gave you a soft smile in return, but when his attention moved back to Mike, his expression hardened.   
“Where did you come from?” Mike asked in surprise.  
“Heaven.” Castiel answered flatly.  
You laughed nervously again. “He’s just joking.” You told Mike.   
“Right, well, if you don’t mind pal, I’m kind of busy here.”   
“I am not your pal, neither do you have any business speaking with Y/N.” Cas replied.   
Mike frowned in irritation. “And who exactly are you to say that.”   
“I am her Angel.”   
“Her Angel?”   
“Um.” You said dumbly, looking back and forth between the two of them. “Don’t mind him, he’s just a bit eccentric." You told Mike as you grabbed a hold of the sleeve of Cas’s trench coat. “We should get going now.  
Mike held his arm out. “Wait, I’m not finished talking with you yet.”   
You felt Cas’s hand on your waist as he gently moved you aside, and then he charged forward and gripped Mike by the front of his shirt, slamming him against the bar. A few glasses were knocked over as people scurried out of the way.  
“You are finished talking with her.” Castiel growled in Mike’s face. “And you do not have permission to ever speak with her again. Walk away now, while you still have feet to walk on.”   
Castiel pulled away from the human and he scampered away in fear the moment he was free.  
“Thank you, Castiel.” You said with a warm smile.  
He turned to you then, all anger leaving his face. “You don’t need to thank me, Y/N, but perhaps you should make Dean buy his own drinks from now on.”  
You chuckled. “Or I could just take you with me everywhere I go.”   
Cas smiled and nodded in agreement. “I would enjoy that, very much, but unfortunately I am not always going to be able to be by your side.”   
You pursed your lips in disappointment. “What about now?”  
He gave you a sad smile. “I only came to see how you were doing after the hunt. I cannot stay.”   
You nodded. “Okay, well, I’ll see you later.” You stretched up on your tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek before turning around and heading back to your table.  
“What the hell took you so long?” Dean demanded as you handed the bottles out accordingly.  
“Some ass tried to hit on me at the bar and Cas showed up.” You explained.  
“And the guy’s still alive?” Dean asked, slightly shocked.  
You shrugged as you sat down. “Last I checked.”  
“Where exactly is Cas now?” Sam asked you.  
“I don’t know, he said he couldn’t stick around. I’m not his babysitter Sammy.”   
“Yeah, I don’t think that guy is gonna be around much longer.” Sam said, leaning back in his chair and popping the lid off his bottle. You were happy to see that he’d changed back to his normal colour.  
“You don’t think that Cas would have chased that guy down….do you?” You asked.  
Sam and Dean shared a look. “No of course not.” Sam said with a very unconvincing smile.  
Your eyes widened slightly and you looked around the bar. Mike was nowhere to be seen. Great, you thought, what would have happened if I actually liked the guy?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to do a sequel to this one shot. Just comment down below if you'd like that or if you have any ideas or requests that you'd like to be in the next chapter/s.


End file.
